


Pleasure Doing Business

by sasharyder



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyder/pseuds/sasharyder
Summary: Yen gets revenge on the sorceress who tried to take what was hers.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Original Male Character(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pleasure Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo I knowwww new fandom what am I doing?? But with corona craziness I was playing Witcher 3 again and this just came into my head and I couldn't not write it. Because Yen would totally do this. And my brand is still redhead sexpots loving it. XD
> 
> Comments & kudos are amazing, suggestions for future fics are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!
> 
> **WARNINGS:** PWP, Mind control, Prostitution, Gangbang, F/F, Revenge

With a cat-like grin, Yen drops the bundle of crowns into the madam’s hand, and silently surveys her success.

“Thank you for your assistance,” she says quietly, her husky voice filled with satisfaction.

The well-worn madam of Crippled Kate’s gives a loud cackle.

“Caw, nah. Thank _ye_.” The madam neatly pockets the bundle of coin as the two of them stand side by side on the stairs, gazing down at the brothel’s lower room, which is brimming with people. “Business ’as tripled since ye added t’little slut to my stock. Gods, look at ’er go! No shame at all!”

Indeed, Yen takes another long moment to “look at ’er go.” And despite the absolute seediness of the scene, she grins wider.

Finally— _finally_ —Triss Merigold has gotten what she deserves.

And Yen had been the one to give it to her.

“ _Fuck!”_ the redheaded whore cries out from below, her high voice echoing in the crowded room. But it’s the only word she can manage before her pretty pink mouth is stuffed with another one of the at least half a dozen cocks that are presently using her body like a useless cumsleeve. In front of a rapt audience of patrons, Triss was being pawed, gagged, rutted, and thoroughly gangbanged in the middle of Crippled Kate’s.

And thanks to Yen’s potion, the dazed little bitch couldn’t get enough.

It was easy work, really. _Laughably_ simple even, considering what a powerful sorceress the slut was often lauded as being. But she was no match for Yen—and _especially_ no match for a furious, vengeful Yen. And what else _could_ Yen be, after finally reuniting with her love, Geralt, only to discover that somehow in their time apart, Triss—her former _friend_ —had by some means managed to bury her slut clutches into the White Wolf? And it was worse than just sex. It was _love_.

Yen had been incensed. Enraged. But she’d played fair at first. She’d given Geralt the chance to realize who he truly belonged with. But once it became clear that her witcher would not be choosing her in the end, Yen needed to take matters into her own hands. And for the bitch who tried to steal her life? No simple punishment would serve.

The slut thought she could fuck her way into Geralt’s heart?

Fine. She could fuck _all_ she wanted now.

Yen had found the potion in an ancient tomb in Oxenfurt, and though the concocting had taken a full day, it had been almost too easy to slip it into the redhead’s wine one evening. After that, it had just been a matter of waiting.

Waiting, as the redhead began to act strangely.

Waiting, as she began to wear fewer clothes, and mysteriously disappear for hours at a time.

Waiting, until she was finally caught one evening, mindlessly sucking off a trio of Eternal Flame priests in a Novigrad alley.

Waiting, as she failed to be able to explain herself to Geralt, who—with the assistance of a second potion—scorned Triss and came willingly back into Yen’s arms.

Waiting, as the redhead became completely overwhelmed by her raging lust and unquenchable desires, until she was _ecstatic_ —blabbering and blubbering her thanks—to her old friend Yen for finding her a place where she could be her new self.

At Crippled Kate’s, where Triss was now the brothel’s best and most popular whore.

And a _good_ one too—Yen hadn’t been able to resist testing out the little tart herself, spending an entire evening with the needy redhead lapping eagerly at her pussy, relishing in her victory as Foltest’s previous advisor cried out endless pleasure as Yen twisted her lithe body into numerous positions, forcing the slut to take Yen’s strap-on brutally up her pussy and arse for hours.

It had been utterly satisfying.

But not as satisfying as watching this now, Triss’s complete and utter debasement.

“UH—yeah— _fuck_ —mm- _mm_ —!” The redhead can only get out half-words and breathy noises, stifled by the numerous cocks popping in and out of her mouth. Her body bounces in a jerky rhythm as she sits astride two men—one fat, hairy laborer with his stubby prick buried in her pussy, the other a skinny, rat-faced youth who is pounding her back hole with reckless abandon. Another man is mauling at her tits in an attempt to wrap the plush globes around his already weeping cock, and each of Triss’s hands is being yanked methodically up and down a nearby penis.

The men call her filthy names— _cunt, cumdump, slut_ —as they touch and violate every inch of her.

The sorceress eagerly takes it all, already covered in gobs of fresh and dried cum, her pale skin shining with sweat and fluid.

As if on cue, one of the men humping furiously against her hand gives a shout and a violent shudder, and a new sputtering of white coats Triss’s hand.

Barely missing a beat, the sorceress brings the hand to her mouth, licks off the new helping, and then eagerly returns her fingers to the mass of bodies surrounding her, where it quickly finds a new prick to wank.

“Shove aside!” one impatient man snaps, thrusting aside the rat-faced boy. His still hard cock pops out of Triss’s plush arse, and the man below loses his rhythm, slipping out too. The redhead pouts at being left empty of prick. A moment later, the impatient man has somehow maneuvered Triss onto her back, legs spread wide, open for business.

“Put it in me,” she begs, even as new dicks attack her face, smacking her cheeks for attention. “Fill my holes! Put it in me!”

“Ye ’eard th’ whore!” one of the men cries. He elbows another naked patron beside him. “Lessee if we can shove two in ’er pretty cunny, eh?”

Triss’s legs are splayed even wider as the men move toward her. There are too many heaving bodies for Yen to see whether or not they actually manage to stuff the slut, but from the way Triss is shouting in ecstasy, it doesn’t matter.

“Yes! YES! F-fuck me! Fuck me _so good_ —I need—I need cock— _more—ugh—_ m-more!— _ooh!_ —”

“Take this, bitch!” a man cries, and then Triss’s shouts are replaced by slight choking sounds as her mouth is once more plugged by yet another dick, and the man begins to promptly facefuck her.

Someone else dumps another load onto her tits, and a second man explodes onto her face and hair. The entire group gives a celebratory cheer.

“This’ll go on fer ’ours,” the madam comments, crossing her arms over her chest with satisfaction as the sounds of fresh fucking begin anew. She shoots Yen a look. “Ye gonna stay’n watch?”

“No.” Yen takes in once last good study of the scene—of Triss, little more than holes and hands now, looking blissful in her complete ruin and depravity, humping her long body against the men so eagerly defiling her. Yen’s enemy, a woman who thought she could take something Yen wanted, now reduced to the whore trash she is, for the entire world to see.

It’s a job well done.

“Just make certain she’s used roughly and often,” Yen tells the madam.

The madam gives a snort. “Little doubt o’ that. Eager little tart, she is.”

Yen gives her a nod, then turns to leave. “Pleasure doing business.”

As she heads up the stairs, onto her future, Yen hears Triss’s wanton cries again below, and grins.


End file.
